


We'll Always Have September

by reality_ruins_dreams



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Cockslut!Zayn, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Kinda, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Model!Zayn, PWP, Slight Rimming, Smut, Zayn begs a lot, singer!liam, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:58:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reality_ruins_dreams/pseuds/reality_ruins_dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had started in the middle of August... this love affair of theirs, if you’d even call it that. They were both in Spain for the summer, for different reasons, yes. But neither of them cared.   </p><p>__<br/>I've been in the mood to write some Ziam lately so here it is! Literally was laying in bed one morning and this idea popped into my head, worked on it for like 5 hours and tada!<br/>One of these days I swear I'll write something with an actual plot... </p><p>Huge thank you to Lottie again for Betaing! Love you babe</p><p>Also I claim no rights to One Direction, this is purely a work of fiction. </p><p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Always Have September

It had started in the middle of August... this love affair of theirs, if you’d even call it that. They were both in Spain for the summer, for different reasons, yes. But neither of them cared. 

Liam was at the top of the charts with his new, record breaking album Say It Again, with three of his singles charting at Numbers 1, 2 and 3 for two months in a row. His managers told him to start preparing for a world tour, so Liam flew to Spain to maybe get a few weeks all to himself before tour life set in. 

Zayn was there for work, Fashion Week in Madrid was quickly approaching. He had multiple fittings and commercials he had to film, not to mention the parties and shopping trips. 

It had been a long day already for Zayn when he walked onto the pool deck; he didn’t need some random ‘dude’ hitting on him. Sure this guy was hot, but Zayn just wasn’t interested. He’d trained himself to smell douche from a mile away and this guy reeked of it. Quickly becoming annoyed with this new puppy he’d seemed to acquire, he turned to him with a fake smile on his face. “Please, if I may get a word in?” The guy nodded, stunned to silence. “I’m not interested, you’re cute, yeah. But I’m afraid I don’t have time.” 

A bitter grimace over took the guys features, “whatever, all you models are the same. Bitches.” He turned, bumping Zayns shoulder hard enough that he stumbled, slipping on the edge of the pool. It took him not even a second to realize he was going down. 

~~ 

Liam heard the screech from the other side of the pool, head snapping around to spot the boy falling backwards into the water. The frantic splashing that followed made it clear that the boy had no idea how to swim. 

It was scary how fast Liam had made it over there for not even knowing the lad; he’d beaten the life guards there. 

“Hey, hey, hey, calm down!” Liam wrapped his arms around the guy. Locking them in place until the splashing stopped, “Let’s get you out of here yeah?” Liam hooked one arm around his back and the other around his legs as he walked carefully to the steps leading in and out of the pool. 

“What’s your name?” He asked gently, once he’d sat the lad down on Liam’s own deck chair and wrapped the towel around his small frame. 

Zayn shivered, a mixture from the shock of the cold water and from the man standing in front of him. “Zayn Malik.” He brought the towel up to his lips, trying to hide the incessant chattering of his teeth. 

“Liam Payne.” Liam’s warm brown eyes crinkled around the edges when he smiled, Zayn hardly knew the guy but he was already hooked. 

“Ah, well thanks for that Liam, even though I could have found my way out eventually.” Liam gave him a doubtful look before his eyes scanned the pool, taking in all the different people. 

“What brings you to Madrid?” The brown eyes were resting on Zayn again, cautious. 

“I’m modeling for Fashion Week; we came a bit early for prep and a little bit of relaxation before all the craziness hits. What about you?” 

“Erm, I’m actually here for vacation, funny as that sounds.” Liam chuckles lightly. 

Zayn groans internally, jesus even his laugh is hot. 

“Vacation from?” 

“Everything,” Liam glances at him carefully. “Just needed to get away.” 

“Ah, I’m familiar with the fleeing type. Running away from your problems doesn’t always work, just saying.” Zayn smirked at the water, refusing to meet Liam’s shocked gaze. 

“No, that’s not what I-“ Zayn stood abruptly, dropping the towel from around his shoulders. 

“I better go, I’ve got a fitting in an hour and now I’ve got to shower.” A small grin turned his lips towards the sky as he looked at Liam’s confused face. “Erm, but can I see your phone quick?” 

Liam nods slowly and hands it over, in less than a minute its back in his hands and Zayn is hurrying away, he unlocks his phone and grins at what he finds. 

It’s open to a text message, a number in the contact box and a short sentence in the text, “Call me. Zayn x.” 

He can’t help but let out a little whoop, ignoring all the questioning glances he gets. Instead he gathers his stuff and makes his way back to his room, smiling the whole way. 

~~ 

“Liam I don’t care how ‘stressed’ you are. You’re there for another four weeks; you might as well do a couple appearances.” 

“But Danielle, this is supposed to be my time off!” Liam sighed exasperatedly, running his fingers through his short brown hair. 

“Just go to a couple Fashion Shows, Liam. That’s all we’re asking! A few clubs even. Just, please don’t lock yourself away in your hotel room.” 

“Okay. Fine. That’s doable.” Liam falls onto the king sized bed. Quickly ending the conversation with his PR manager Danielle. 

It’d been three days since he’d seen Zayn, and he couldn’t get the gorgeous boy out of his head. They’d texted a bit since he’d gotten Zayn’s number, but he wanted to see him again. 

Sighing he pulled up the conversation with him and typed out a simple; When can I see u again? Xx 

Not even a minute later his phone buzzed with a new text message; whuts ur room #??! 

Liam shoots up into the sitting position and texts back immediately, a grin etched onto his lips. Less than ten minutes pass when Liam hears a tentative knock on his door. “Room service,” comes from the other side. He laughs loudly as he opens the door to let the gorgeous boy in his room. 

“Hi.” Zayn breathes, fisting a hand in Liam’s grey tee, “Fuck you Liam, you know why?” Liam’s brow furrows and he shakes his head. “Because I can’t get you out of my head.” With that Zayns hand finds the back of Liam’s neck and crashes their lips together. 

It takes Liam a minute to get his bearings, still shocked from the turn of events. But once he realizes what’s happening, he has Zayn pinned against the wall, knee pressed between his legs. Lips devouring the gorgeous boy beneath him. 

“Fuck, Liam.” Zayn panted as he pressed himself down onto Liam’s knee, moaning at the delicious friction. 

“I plan on it.” He growls, gripping Zayns arse through his sweats, pulling him even tighter against him. 

“Li,” Zayn gasps out. “Bed- uh. Oh god.” Liam’s hand made its way under Zayns sweats, his finger pressing insistently at his entrance. 

Liam listens to the moaning boy, hitching his legs around his waist and keeping his hands on his arse he carries him to the bed, gently laying him back when he gets there. 

“Gonna fuck you.” Liam pulls his shirt over his head then does the same for Zayn. 

“Pants, off.” Zayn mumbles as he pushes his own off his slim legs, tossing them off the bed. Liam does as Zayn asks, watching Zayns face for his reaction. Zayn’s eye’s darken and his mouth slackens, eyes darting back to Liam’s face when the older lad chuckles. 

“Come ‘ere,” Liam smiles when Zayn raises up off the bed and wraps his arms around Liam’s neck, pulling him down into a gentle kiss. Liam’s hands run down Zayn’s sides to his thighs, pulling them apart he moves between them and pushes Zayn onto his back. “God you’re so gorgeous,” His eyes scan Zayn’s exposed body. 

“Liam, come on.” Zayns hips raise off the bed and he pulls his bottom lip between his lips, silently begging to be touched. So Liam did. 

His fingers encircled both of Zayns ankles, hooking them over his shoulders, his finger traced the vein on the moaning boys aching dick before circling the head, smearing precome. 

Planting a kiss on the tip, Liam moved down to Zayn’s puckered hole, its dark pink color had Liam’s mouthwatering. 

“Please, please, please Li!” Zayn arches his back, his eyes are wide pupils blown. Begging for some kind of release, anything. 

“Shh, babe. Patience.” Liam’s tongue licked a flat strip over his entrance, smirking when a whine was ripped from Zayn’s throat and his thighs clenched around his head. He took that as a sign to continue, stiffening his tongue he circled his hole before slowly pressing it in, moving it slightly to loosen him. 

“Fingers?” Liam asks gently. 

Zayn moans loudly in reply. 

Liam presses in gently, moving so he could watch their bodies connect and Zayns face contort into pleasure at the same time. 

“Fuck,” Liam draws his lip between his teeth as he watches Zayn arch, crying out when Liam crooks his fingers just right. 

“Li-Liam, I need more.” Zayns hand runs through Liam’s hair, pulling lightly. 

Growling Liam pulls out and presses two fingers in place of the one. He fucked in with vigor, spreading his fingers apart and stretching this boy as far as he could. 

“You ready to take my cock?” Liam asks, stilling his fingers and looking up at Zayns wrecked expression. 

“Yeah,” Zayn whispers. 

“Yeah?” Liam crawls up his body planting a kiss on his jaw before reaching into the bed side table and pulling out a condom and his bottle of lube. “m gonna make you feel so good.” His hand trails down Zayn's thigh as he settles between his spread legs. 

He opened the bottle and squeezed a bit of liquid onto his fingers, using it to coat Zayns hole making the experience better for the boy. 

Zayns begging had Liam rolling the condom on and slicking himself up before his name could be uttered again. 

Liam spread Zayns legs as far as they would go, one hand holding him up, the other gripping Zayns hip. He watches as Zayn takes him, all of him, sliding in easily. Liam groans when he’s seated fully inside, Zayn’s tight heat gripping him like a glove. “Oh god, you feel so good.” Liam falls onto his elbows while he waits for Zayn to adjust. 

“You can say that again.” Zayn groans under him, “Liam, move please, I-“ 

Liam pulls out then thrusts back in before Zayn can finish his sentence, moving so his arms are folded behind Zayn's back, causing him to arch pressing his chest into Liam’s even more. Liam rests his head on Zayn's chest as he continues to thrust into the slim boy. “Oh fuck Liam, fu-fuck.” Zayns hands scratch down Liam’s back, leaving red welts in his wake. His legs wrap around Liam, heals digging into his back as he uses leverage to meet every thrust. Groaning when Liam continually hits Zayn’s prostate. 

“Fucking hell Liam,” Zayn throws his head back as all his muscles contract and he comes between both of their chests. Liam sits up, hooks Zayns ankles over his shoulders and pounds into him, chasing his own orgasm while fucking Zayn through his. 

“Come for me babe.” Zayn whispers hoarsely, staring up at Liam through lowered lashes. 

Liam’s hips stutter, thrusting once more he comes. Leaning down he marks Zayn’s collarbone as his own, licking over the mark while he comes down from his high. 

“Holy shit,” He mutters as he pulls out and flops down beside the darker boy. 

“Yeah,” Zayn agrees, “Best I’ve ever had.” He says honestly, turning his head to gaze up at the other. 

“Yeah?” Liam grins, his whole face lighting up. 

“For sure,” Zayn rolls onto his side, hand sliding along Liam’s cheek before pulling him down to meet him in a soft kiss. 

“We’re gross.” Liam wrinkles his nose when he pulls back, eyes scanning Zayn’s gorgeous body. 

“Shower?” Zayn suggests, giggling when Liam nods excitedly pulling him off the bed and into the bathroom. 

~~ 

“Liam I can’t talk long, we’re getting ready for the first show. What’s up babe?” Liam could hear Zayn’s nervousness through the phone, this was his first big show after all. But Liam knew he’d do beautifully. 

“I just wanted to tell you that you’ll be great and that I’m here watching.” He laughed at Zayn’s shocked gasp. 

“You’re here?! Where?” 

“Front row babe, you’ll see me.” 

“Ohmygod! I can’t believe you’re here! Okay I have to go! I’ll see you!” Zayn hangs up before Liam can get another word in. 

Grinning Liam pockets his phone and turns towards the stage as the music starts and the lights dim, the audience quiets and the show begins. 

~~ 

Ever since that night in Liam’s room the two of them had spent as much time as they could together. Their names and pictures where plastered on almost every magazine; listing them as one of the Hottest New Power Couples. 

Liam’s time in Spain was coming to an end, by this time next week he’d be back in London gearing up for his tour. Him and Zayn had talked about it almost to the point where it was all they talked about, Zayn had to go to Italy next, he was asked to do Milan’s Fashion Week just recently. But they had decided after that they would meet back up and Zayn would spend a few weeks on the road with Liam before his next show. 

It was amazing, Liam concluded while he lay in bed, his arms wrapped around Zayn; that someone who was a complete stranger to you only a couple months ago, could become everything to you in a matter of weeks. 

Life has a way of doing things apparently and who was Liam to complain?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Send prompts to http://hzzrds.tumblr.com/  
> :)  
> -Ashley


End file.
